Talk:Yonko Saga
New arc name Alrighty then now with chapter 830 that came out, and apparently Oda didn't like the idea of having a long island to island hopping arc (aka Totland Arc), they arrived at Whole Cake Island so would this mean the end of the Totland arc and continue the story with the 'Whole Cake Island Arc' next chapter or leave it as be for another chapter or two? PS, if it is true that would be another quick arc and the first in the new world and 4th (5th?) shortest arc in the series, so far. Dragonquiz (talk) 15:36, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Nah, it's the same arc. If they spend the remainder of their time on Whole Cake, it could logically go back to Whole Cake Island Arc. It's not like we had an Undersea Arc before the Straw Hats got to Fishman Island. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:55, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Exactly. Whole Cake Island is a part of Totland, and if we stay on Whole Cake for, oh, 30-40 chapters without changing, then I'd like to rename it to Whole Cake Island Arc. Of course, wiki isn't an exact science. 19:08, June 23, 2016 (UTC) New Information Considering the newly announced Marine Supernova Arc starting episode 780, shouldn't episodes 777-779 be included in the previous Zou Arc, including their corresponding chapters 823-824? Rhavkin (talk) 17:16, March 2, 2017 (UTC) I don't see why that's necessary - in terms of canon story, 823 and 824 fit better in the Totto Land arc because the focus is on the Sanji retrieval team on their way to Totto Land. Not to mention that Luffy's "Random Curry" appears in Episode 779, which directly leads into the crew meeting the Vinsmokes. Fillers have interrupted arcs before, so it's not that big of a deal. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:38, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Actually the only interrupting arc is the Little East Blue Arc, and that was a movie set up arc. The other interruptions ware a episode or two. It's not "a big deal", but those chapters ware already potentially part of the Zou Arc instead of the Totto Land Arc. And just for the record (please don't let the discussion slip its focus) the random curry leads to the food supply emptying, which leads to fishing a poisonous fish that leads to the Vinsmokes encounter. Not to mention that Nami's bee sting in Little Garden leads to the Drum Island Arc so there is nothing wrong with molti-arcs leads. Rhavkin (talk) 17:51, March 2, 2017 (UTC) OK, at this point I'm willing to agree to move everything up to the start of the filler arc to the Zou Arc (chaps. 823-824 manga, eps. 777-779 anime) because it's clear what Toei considers the arcs to be and it's a pain in the butt to work around that. As much as I still believe the content in question fits more with Totto Land than Zou, it's not too much of a stretch to consider it part of the Zou arc (namely the scenes with Bariete, Jack's survival, and Kaido's tantrums). Toei's products may not be considered canon most of the time but there wouldn't be any harm in going along with their idea of arc splits this time around. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:46, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Done, except for the categories and template which I don't know how to fix. Rhavkin (talk) 09:03, March 20, 2017 (UTC)